A un Paso del Abismo
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: "A un paso del abismo, ahí estás tú... ahí estoy yo. A un paso de la nada, con el alma ya marcada. Cruel juego del destino, el cual nunca he conocido. Y en el centro del espejo, ahí estás tú... mi reflejo." Una historia de entrega, traición, amor y reencuentro. SLASH HP/LV. UA EWE.


**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría._**

* * *

**_A un paso del abismo_**

_"A un paso del abismo, ahí estás tú... ahí estoy yo._  
_A un paso de la nada, con el alma ya marcada._  
_Cruel juego del destino, el cual nunca he conocido._  
_Y en el centro del espejo, ahí estás tú... mi reflejo."_

* * *

**N/A:** Este será solo un OS que contendrá drama, angustia -mucha-, tragedia, muerte de personaje, sexo homosexual GRÁFICO -slash, yaoi, male/male o como quieran decirle-, y quizás algo de lenguaje soez. Tortura más que nada psicológica... y creo que nada más.  
Por si quieren, mientras lo hacía el tema que más he escuchado es el de _**WILD HORSES** _de los Rolling Stones no tanto por la letra sino por la melodía que tiene esa cadencia triste y letárgica -al menos para mí claro-.

* * *

Así que esto era.

Así era como uno se sentía.

Bien, está bien. Ahora él realmente podía decir que sin razón de dudas él ya no era nada.

En realidad era algo que de tan triste resultaba patético. Lo sabía. Pero bueno ¿qué parte de su vida no lo había sido?

Esto solo terminaría siendo algo más que añadir a su lista de luchas y fracasos... El último. Por fin.

**.**•*****•**.**

El joven caminó entonces a un paso lento pero firme, autómata se diría; como una especie de zombi hacia el lugar que la parte más oscura de su mente -esa parte que creyó haber perdido hace ya mucho-, le gritaba que necesitaba. Era una urgencia que le instaba a seguir sin cuestionar. Ya no tenía sentido ¿no?

Sí, él verdaderamente necesitaba llegar allí y realizar finalmente un buen trabajo que le quitara de su atribulada mente un poco de todo ese dolor que amenazaba con doblegarlo hasta la ridícula inutilidad. Él sabía que podría con ello. Tenía que hacerlo.

Era lo único que le quedaba ahora.

Su meta.

Una finalidad ambigua.

Toda su vida había estado jodida desde el mismo instante en que nació aquel maldito último día de Julio, de eso ya no quedaba ningún tipo de dudas al respecto. Pero todo lo que vino luego fue una completa sucesión de eventos y manipulaciones solapadas por entre las cuales nunca pudo llegar a ver hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Siempre demasiado malditamente tarde.

Era ciertamente una suerte que todo terminara por fin.

**.**•*****•**.**

Él midió, cortó, mezcló y agitó. Todo orquestado en una perfecta calma y orden, demostrando una destreza que hubiera asombrado a muchos. Y por sobre todo a aquel otrora molesto murciélago grasiento a quien sin saberlo tanto había decepcionado.

No era momento para perderse en los recuerdos.

Tenía que controlarse.

Una calma mortífera.

Un talento letal.

**.**•*****•**.**

Pasó horas mirando seriamente a la nada.

Pasó lo que para otros pudieron haber sido horas simplemente allí, mirando aquel enmascaradamente inocente líquido encapsulado frente a sí.

Midiendo.

Pensando.

_ACEPTANDO_.

**... Y así era como todo acababa.**

Cómo ÉL daba entonces aquel toque de gracia a la burda burla que había resultado ser todo él.

Traicionando todo lo que era por perseguir lo que ahora sabía reconocer como un sueño absurdo.

Traicionando todo en lo que alguna vez había creído y había terminado defraudando así como a las personas que en algún momento le tendieron su mano.

No importaba.

Ya nada importaba ahora. Era demasiado tarde para él. Para todo.

Tomando tentativamente un trago, degustó su densidad. Tomó otro y saboreó la libertad.

_Libre, libre, libre_ -gritaba sin complejos su mente extasiada con la propagación de sentimientos encontrados que esa sola inusitada palabra le causaba.

Libre entonces de sus metas.

De su destino.

De quien era y quien hubo sido.

Libre de ser y de estar.

Libre, libre ¡_LIBERTAD_!

Libre de las cadenas que, curiosamente, solo él se había puesto hasta el punto de que se asfixiaba y perdía la razón.

**.**•*****•**.**

Él tomó entonces el último sorbo, e incluso echó la cabeza hacia atrás con el frasco aún pegado a sus rosados labios para exprimir casi literalmente el frasco en sí hasta que la última gota tuvo su lugar e su paladar.

Estaba hecho.

Esto era todo.

Ya no habría marcha atrás... y era feliz con eso. No la querría de otra forma.

Y ahora el tiempo apremiaba.

Con una sonrisa extraña plasmada en el rostro de suaves facciones, él vagó hacia los jardines, admirando la belleza del atardecer y en como la muerte de la luz jugaba con las amenazantes sombras de la próxima noche. Absorbiéndolo todo en su oscuridad.

El fin de otro día. El fin...

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí amor? —preguntó una voz suave y melodiosa por entre los delicados susurros del viento.

Él se giró entonces con una hermosa sonrisa suave en el rostro.

—Nada. Solo estaba pensando. Recordando.

—Hmm. Bien. Está refrescando. Podrías enfermarte ¿Por qué no vamos dentro ahora?

—Es hermoso ¿no lo crees? —comentó el joven moreno ignorando completamente las palabras anteriores y mirando fija e intensamente hacia el cambiante horizonte.

_**La decadencia del día.**_

—¿Qué es hermoso?

—El final. Mira como las sombras de la noche comienzan a engullirlo todo con su oscuridad. Y, mira ahora como la luz lucha por iluminar con sus últimos destellos aunque el proceso natural ya sabe que perderá porque es, simplemente, lo que ha de venir. Es hermoso. Fascinante. Una lucha infinita y repetitiva. Día tras día y noche tras noche —enunció él con una voz tan solemne que no pudo evitar sorprender al otro.

Hubo un momento de conmemorativo silencio antes de que el joven lo rompiera.

—Tienes razón Voldemort, sí está refrescando —dijo con un ligero estremecimiento que en realidad sabía no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura ambiental—. Vamos dentro.

—Estás muy frío —comentó el hombre cuando lo rodeó con los brazos al querer pasar junto a él.

—Sí, tengo un poco de frío ahora.

—Ven, vamos a la habitación para que entres en calor. Puedes ponerte una traje más abrigado —dijo el hombre tomando aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos—. Llamaré a un elfo y le diré que te traiga algo de cenar aquí. Yo iré... -dijo en cuanto se encontraron en la familiaridad de sus habitaciones desde hacía ya tiempo compartidas.

—No. Ahora no... Ven —le llamó tomando su mano antes de que el mayor fuera a alejarse al dejarlo en la cama.

—Harry, no creo que...

—Shhh, ven Tom...

—Te dije que no me llamaras así —dijo el otro secamente mientras el joven se maldecía por su desliz.

Él no podía evitarlo. Odiaba llamarlo por ese nombre ridículo que se había inventado... Y amaba su nombre. Fuerte, simple, directo. Como él. O eso quería creer.  
Quizás ya era hora de que dejara de obligarse a creerse sus propias mentiras.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, iré a...

—Por favor amor —aun se negaba a manchar su último momento con ese nombre—... hazme el amor. Por favor —ronroneó el pequeño, ocultando con absoluta perfección el tono de ruego y el dolor y la desesperación que le inundaba.

—Harry...

El gran, poderoso y temido Lord Oscuro no pudo decir nada más porque de pronto se encontró con el pequeño moreno arrodillado sobre la gran cama directamente frente a él. Devorando sus labios de la forma en que, después de tanto, había descubierto más le gustaba. Tentándolo. Seduciéndolo. Rogándole sin palabras que lo tomara. Que lo amara por lo menos por unos cuantos minutos.

Todo era por y para él. Solo él. Nadie más.

No recordaba el momento en el que había pasado a ser así pero, ya era tarde para cambiarlo. Él había caído... y muy lamentablemente esta vez no había nadie para ayudarlo a levantarse. Y, aunque pareciera sumamente extraño y contradictorio, él lo prefería.

Estaba cansado. Tan pero tan cansado.

Cansado de siempre tener que sufrir.

De las mentiras

De las verdades... a medias. Siempre ocultas hasta el último momento.

Voldemort gruñó. Un sonido que obviamente podía reflejar exasperación si uno sabía captar sus significados.

Dolía.

Demasiado pronto comenzó a tomar el control y a limitarse a profundizar su lengua en la boca del más pequeño y a apresurar lo todo.

Pero eso no era lo que el antaño entusiasta joven quería. Lo que necesitaba.

El quería la ficción una vez más. La necesitaba más que el aire en sus pulmones y mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera soñar. **Por favor** -quiso rogar. Suplicar. Mendigar.

Se abstuvo.

No entonces.

No así.

No, ya no le importaba limitarse a mendigar cuando su '_pareja_' se presentaba de una manera más sádica y ruda a reclamarlo en la cama. No le había importado puesto que tenía su confianza puesta en él.

**_Una confianza que había tardado mucho en dar... y que ya no podía recuperar o quitar._**

—No por favor T-amor... Hoy no. No así. No me cojas hoy, por favor. Hazme el amor... vamos, por favor... —suplicó aún acariciando, casi se diría venerando aquel cuerpo maravillosamente bien formado que se hallaba ya al ras contra él.

No quería que lo llame Tom. No quería llamarlo Voldemort o Milord. Nunca lo llamaría maestro. Así que, solo como una pequeña parte más de su ansiada última función le llamaría su '_amor_'. Siempre. Porque en verdad lo era. Se lo había ganado. No importaba cuan retorcido se viera ahora todo; en su momento, en donde más importó, él se ganó ese título... y todos sus sentimientos. Para bien o para mal, él era suyo... y siempre lo sería.

—Bien —espetó el mago más antiguo—. De acuerdo. Pero te lo advierto, luego lo haré a mi modo Harry ¿entiendes? —dijo el hombre casi despectivamente.

El joven moreno de brillantes y tristes gemas verdes quería llorar.

Él necesitaba su farsa! ¡Necesitaba la mentira o él... !

—Shh... Por supuesto mi Tom. Por favor no te enfades, sabes que amo tu nombre. Me parece tan hermoso y altivo como tú —agregó en cuanto vio que el otro mostraba un evidente enfado hacia sus palabras—. Ven... Recuéstate allí. Deja que te ame mi amor. Déjame que te adore como si fuera la única vez. La última.

Él sabía muy bien ahora como jugar. Él era ahora un experto en saber lo que las palabras escondían.

Él conocía el verdadero poder tras ellas.

Todas ellas.

Las buenas. Las malas. Las falsas. Las reales.

Y también conocía su precio.

Un precio que le había llevado a estar allí, así...

_**A un paso del abismo...**_

Y aún así feliz de estarlo.

El joven pasó con suavidad las manos por el pecho de su amante hasta quitar con reverencia cada lazo y botón que estorbaba entre sus anhelantes manos y aquella carne divina que, a pesar de todo, siempre le provocaba llegar a la gloria suprema. Una y otra y otra vez. Él en verdad quería creer que lo que sus ojos veían aquellas manos desmentían. Esas manos pecadoras que tanto le hacían sentir... le resultaba imposible de creer que solo fueran una parte más del engaño.

No importaba.

De todas formas ya no importaba.

_Placer_.

Montado a horcajadas sobre el hombre que amaba él estaba delirante y febril de aquel placer masoquista al cual se había rendido, entregado.

Finalmente había logrado quitar tanto la túnica como aquella hermosa camisa que en algún momento él mismo le había comprado logrando que el hombre entre sus piernas se sentara aun con él encima, ando así un mayor acceso a su cara y cuello en el que el pequeño moreno le gustaba deleitarse. Y lo hizo. hoy se daría el gusto con todo.

Sus manos recorrieron cada vello y porción de piel al que tenía acceso y su boca degustó el sabor salado y algo picante que siempre le resultaba casi intoxicante. No podía parar de sentirlo. Harry literalmente se perdía en él.

—Muévete Harry. Déjame poseerte —escuchó el joven sisear sobre su sensible oído.

Tentador... pero no hoy.

No hoy.

Ya no.

—Haha... Hoy. Ahora. Tú eres mío ahora. Por favor. Déjame ser tuyo amor. Lo necesito. Te necesito —susurró entrando casi en pánico.

Algo le delató frente a aquel hombre inteligente en demasía delante suyo. Algo en el tono de su voz que de seguro no pudo contener alertó a aquel hombre sin misericordia a mirarlo detenidamente por unos cuantos segundos críticos. Buscando algo que el moreno no estaba del todo seguro de querer que vea o no.

—¿Harry?

El joven negó.

No podía.

No quería hablar.

No ahora.

—Por favor Tom. Hazme el amor. Hoy... —se obligó a hacer una pausa para calmar las ansias y el miedo que podía sentir comenzar a bullir muy dentro de él—... Te necesito. Necesito sentir tu piel —dijo masajeando suavemente la sección de las costillas—. Necesito sentir su sabor en mis labios —dijo estirándome para lamer un pequeño y sobresaliente pezón—, en mi lengua, mi garganta. Necesito sentir que eres mío... tanto como yo soy tuyo. Siempre.

—Harry...

—Por favor Tom. Hablaremos luego pero, ahora...

_¿Cuándo se había acostumbrado tanto a rebajarse por tan solo una demostración de afecto?_

Un afecto que al principio había sido dado libre y a raudales.

_¿Cuándo?_

_¿Por qué?_

_**Falso**_. Todo había sido tan _falso_.

Todavía lo era. Que dolorosa verdad.

—Bien. De acuerdo —respondió el otro mirándolo aún con atención, casi con cautela.

Harry corrió sus rodillas flacas y bastante huesudas aún, a pesar de que en los últimos tiempos su régimen de comidas sin dudas había mejorado, hasta llegar a las pantorrillas del otro y comenzó con premura a desabrochar el eje del cinturón junto con el botó y la bragueta del pantalón para enseguida pasar a bajarlos hasta las rodillas del otro.

Lento. Tan lento como podía él iba sacando una pierna y luego la otra hasta quedarse admirando a su amado en toda su gloria desnuda.

Su visión se nubló.

_NO. Todavía no._

Ansiedad. Desesperación.

Apenas con un ligero movimiento de su mano él se encontraba desnudo también. No tenía ya tiempo para perder.

Aún sentado sobre las rodillas del señor oscuro, Harry podía ver como aquel mástil que amaba sentir entrar en lo más profundo de su ser se hinchaba y alzaba a cada segundo un poco más.

—Sí... —siseó mirándolo fijamente como se encabritaba ante el sonido siseante de la lengua oscura.

Subiendo poco a poco él tomó la perla húmeda que había brotando en la punta con su sensible, suave y caliente lengua. Dando algunos lenguetazos tentativos por aquí y por allá. Saboreándolo. Guardando ese sabor a veces amargo y a veces más dulce que brotaba de allí en lo más hondo de su memoria gustativa.

Ninguno habló ya.

Los únicos sonidos que ahora reinaban en aquel ambiente eran sonidos ahogados, gorgoteos que nacían desde el mismo centro de ellos y que no lograban salir de sus gargantas, gemidos y siseos cargados de cegador placer.

Y un mareo sobrevino...

Harry se encontró de pronto cayendo hacia delante, quedando su rostro justo por un lado de aquel miembro que anhelaba le diera ese tipo de placer que le haría olvidar hasta su nombre.

—¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien amor?

_Oh, Tom, que maravilloso actor eres_ -pensó el pelinegro mientras intentaba respirar lo suficientemente hondo para calmarse y que su visión volviera a lo normal- _¿Cómo podría haber evitado caer en tus redes tramposas siendo así como eres? ¿Cómo podría haber evitado no creerte? Simple. No podría. No pude. Y ahora heme aquí._

—Shhh... no hables. Dime con tu cuerpo lo que las palabras no pueden demostrar —¡_Miénteme_! gritó su mente.

El hombre, aún con esa nota cauta en lo profundo de sus ojos, se limitó a asentir... y a actuar.

Tomando al joven con ambas manos por debajo de sus axilas lo subió con ligereza por sobre sus muslos y torso hasta que estuvo completamente sobre su cuerpo y a una distancia perfecta para capturar esos labios rosados y húmedos que siempre sabían dulces y se mostraban dispuestos.

El hombre lo besó y el mundo del joven giró. Un caleidoscopio brumoso tras sus ahora cada vez más pesados párpados. Él gimió en el beso y, lo que en un principio fue una simple degustación pronto se convirtió en una batalla de húmedos apéndices y manos serpenteantes que amasaban y apretaban cualquier cantidad de carne que hubiera al alcance.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas.

Se sentía ligero. Maravilloso.

Era como los muggles describían a una persona bajo los influjos de poderosas drogas. Y quería más. Más hasta ya no pensar.

El joven podía sentir como aquel duro miembro se frotaba sin descanso por entre sus nalgas. Tentándolo. Dejando un pequeño rastro de humedad nacido de la propia lubricación natural. Y todo parecía demasiado. Las manos que pronto se apoderaron de ambas posaderas y pasaron a apretar y a mecer sus caderas en una cadencia rítmica que hacía frotar su propio duro miembro contra aquel torso febril, la lengua que se arremolinaba sin tregua contra la suya, los sonidos que le colmaban toda recepción en sus tímpanos. Todo era demasiado.

Y sintió un dedo reptando por su hendidura.

NO.

Él no quería dilaciones.

Él necesitaba sentirlo. Todo. Con dolor. Ese dolor interno que podría reflejarse en el exterior con un solo embite.

Desesperación.

Una completa y casi irracional desesperación se apoderó del cuerpo del joven por lo que, dejando caer con furia la boca contra la de su amante, él poco a poco se dedicó a saquear aquella húmeda cavidad de manera errática... mientras que, aprovechando la breve distracción él reacomodó su cuerpo hasta poder quedar alineado y, sin pensarlo siquiera, Harry se irguió sobre sus rodillas y bajó de golpe alineándose con una mano en un movimiento tan rápido y desconcertante que los sorprendió a ambos. Introduciéndose ente mástil enhiesto y duro hasta el mismísimo fin de sus entrañas. Sintiéndolo dentro de él hasta la raíz, estirándolo, rompiéndolo. Marcándolo. Una vez más... Y cortando así abruptamente el beso cuando él arqueó hasta lo imposible su espalda hacia atrás y permitía salir de los confines de su boca un largo y ronco grito estrangulado.

Por unos segundos todo fue un silencio sordo roto nada más que por las respiraciones errantes de dos amantes sin un mismo fin pero con un mismo medio.

—No hables... —susurró el joven cerrando los ojos cuando vio al hombre a punto de hablar y romper aquel pobre encanto.

El dolor recorría su pelvis desde lo más bajo de su columna y repasando cada vértebra, pero era bienvenido, esperado, anhelado. Él podía sentir como su entrada vibraba de dolor punzante al haber arremetido aquel duro miembro dentro de sí sin ningún tipo de previa preparación y como una nueva y espesa humedad recorría y a la vez lubricaba aún más aquel pequeño agujero.

Su dolor.

Su sangre.

Obviando tercamente cualquier tipo de molestia, Harry comenzó aquella danza erótica que tanto había aprendido a amar con un vaivén tranquilo pero firme. Disfrutando plenamente con todos sus sentidos el eco de dolor y el naciente placer furioso al lograr colocar sus caderas en el ángulo correcto para que la punta del glande diera en cada estocada contra aquel botón lleno de nervios dentro de sí. Levantándose a sí mismo hasta que solo el glande quedara apenas dentro y bajando hasta sentir los tensos testículos contra sus tibias nalgas, una y otra y otra vez hasta que parecía que todo lo demás dejaba de existir.

Mareado tanto por el tiempo como por el cúmulo de sensaciones, sus brazos fallaron en su sostén y objeto de impulso contra el pecho de su amor. Afortunadamente se vio inmediatamente sostenido contra éste por dos brazos fuertes y musculosos alrededor de él.

Todo movimiento cesó mientras ellos yacían allí, pecho contra pecho, con las respiraciones jadeantes, mirándose por un tiempo que pareció no tener fin.

Harry jamás sabría lo que Voldemort vio entonces en sus ojos que le hizo a este jadear antes de verse nuevamente erguido pero esta vez con su amante siguiéndolo. Allí. Sentados uno frente al otro. Aún mirándose... Hasta que Harry no pudo soportarlo más y aferrándose al cuello del mayor dejó caer su cabeza contra aquella hermosa curva de su cuello. Conteniendo el llanto y las lágrimas que de pronto pugnaban por salir por un dolor completamente diferente al físico.

Para distraerse, él comenzó a mover una vez más sus caderas haciendo que el hombre dentro de él tome una larga inspiración profunda antes de rendirse una vez más a la pasión antes apenas contenida.

Y el joven lloró. En silencio. Solo.

_**Porque la soledad más absoluta es cuando te sientes solo a pesar de estar acompañado y la traición más dura es aquella que uno recibe de quien más ama**_.

Quejidos.

Gemidos.

Caricias.

Placer.

Y pronto todo fue demasiado.

Su visión se volvió negra por unos cuantos segundos antes de que regresara abruptamente a su trágica realidad cuando sintió que toda esa conocida tensión muscular en su bajo vientre finalmente se soltaba y aflojaba al alcanzar con un grito angustioso la cúspide absoluta.

Apenas si notó como su corazón comenzaba a fallar. Completamente errático y sobre exigido tras toda aquella actividad.

Apenas si registró como aquellos brazos se tensaban en torno así cuando su... _amado_, también culminó muy dentro de él.

_**Al fin.**_

Y un latido se salteó.

Un gemido...

Y luego dos.

—Te amo... —susurró con apenas un sonido sibilante que, de no haber estado tan cerca, el otro jamás hubiera podido escuchar.

—¿Harry qué... ?

—Te... amo... —susurró. Y su cuerpo se rindió a la deriva dejándolo todo laxo contra el otro. Completamente ajeno de la rigidez del otro cuando notó esto.

—¿Qué... ? ¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Pudo ver como el otro comenzaba a reconocer los signos ahora ya tardíamente evidentes de la poción que había tomado.

Una poción que había encontrado entre las notas de Snape y que, irónicamente, fue el gran señor Oscuro quien le explicó como esta actuaba y lo letal que era si es que era bien preparada.

Él sonrió.

Tom era tan inteligente. Y un actor extraordinario. Por lo menos ahora él partiría con la mentirosa mirada de preocupación que el otro le daba.

Aún no se habían movido salvo por como el gran Lord Oscuro ahora lo alejaba de su pecho para así poder mirar su rostro.

Aún estaban _**unidos**_.

Aún podía sentirlo en él... junto con los pequeños temblores eco del placer.

—Te amo... Ganaste... Tom...

—¿Porqué?

Él se dejó vagar a la deriva. Su conciencia pronto desvaneciéndose como si nunca hubiera existido.

—¡HARRY!

No. Él no quería volver... no...

Pero sin embargo tras unas fuertes sacudidas su mente regresó casi forzosamente y él pudo ver conmocionado como su amante lo miraba fijamente con la incredulidad pintada en cada una de sus facciones. Sonrió con ironía -o al menos pensó que lo hizo porque más bien sus músculos ya no respondían y lo úrico que había logrado era una mueca que quedaba horrible en la apacibilidad de su pequeño rostro.

—¡¿Porqué?!

—¿Por... qué? Por... que... ya no... ya no quería, vivir... más... mentiras... Volde-mort. Preferí... morir, junto a mi... Tom. Y, aún así... —él tosió y apenas notó el sabor oxidado de la sangre en su boca. Apenas si vio la mirada de horror en la cara de su... una vez creyó amado... cuán equivocado... cuantos errores. Cuan ciego...—... aún... así... te amo y, jamás... quise, nada más que... tu amor.

—Pero...

—Te vi... —susurró de nuevo, ahora luchando contra la oscuridad que ya lo ahogaba. Necesitaba que él entendiera.

—¿Qué...?

—Te vi... te, escuché... con, él —dijo con evidente tristeza mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas enfocar aquel hermoso rostro una vez más.

Silencio.

Acusador. Condenatorio.

—Ya veo —dijo el otro por lo bajo.

Ambos se miraron sin expresiones legibles por unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente Harry sonrió débilmente antes de doblarse ante un dolor agonizante que quemaba desde muy dentro de él.

Sus órganos se estaban descomponiendo con celeridad.

Pronto ya no existiría más.

Por fin.

Solo tenía una cosa por decir y tomó toda su voluntad el poder hacerlo.

—Car-ta... poci-ón... te a...

Y ya no dijo más.

Su corazón a no pudo soportarlo. Todo el dolor tanto físico como emocional fueron demasiado como para pedirle más. Incluso Voldemort estaba anonadado de que hubiera durado tanto cuando se vio que hacía ya bastante lo había ingerido y teniendo en cuenta de que lo que el joven había tomado era un vial sumamente letal. Era el favorito para cuando uno es capturado. Morir antes que revelar nada y rápidamente para que no se le pueda extraer nada que comprometa a su causa.

**.**•*****•**.**

Aturdido. Así era como podía definirse en los segundos siguientes al temido lord.**  
**

Harry lo había visto.

Con su viejo amante. Aquel que mantenía desde hacía tantos años y a pesar de muchas cosas.

Lucius.

_¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo verlos sin que lo supieran?_

No importaba.

Las acciones temerarias del típico Griffindor ya estaban hechas.

Su cuerpo poniéndose rápidamente helado entorno a sí. Recordándole morbósamente que él aún se encontraba dentro de él aunque fuera solo un poco. Se asqueó... y a la vez no podía pensar en dejarlo ir. Alejarse. No podía. Eso solo terminaría de hacerlo más real. Y sin embargo, su reacción corporal lo redimió de tomar tal decisión una vez que su cuerpo se enfrió lo suficiente tras la culminación post coital. Su miembro, ahora ya flácido, abandonó aquella otrora tierna y caliente caverna en la que tanto había amado hundirse. Primero por simple y llana venganza, y luego con un deseo que al principio -y aún ahora por momentos-, se negó a reconocer como tal. Pronto creció el anhelo... Una necesidad de sentir esa suave y dorada piel contra sí. Odiaba esa sensación de necesidad. Odiaba sentir cmo su antiguo enemigo ahora prácticamente se desvivía por hacerlo '_feliz_'.

'**_Feliz_**'...

Él había sido feliz.

Con Harry.

No con Potter.

No con aquel con quien todo comenzó entre medio de dudas y mentiras, sino con aquel que le había contado entre susurros frente al fuego cuan solo se había sentido de niño y como de mal verdaderamente lo habían tratado aquellos malditos muggles. Aquel que en silencio le había preparado un enorme surtido de golosinas mágicas y muggles para el pasado Halloween -a pesar de ser una fecha evidentemente difícil para el joven-, solo por el hecho de que hacía un tiempo él había comentado de pasada que él nunca había probado los dulces. Primero porque no se los permitían y segundo porque les tomó un irreflexivo odio al serles tanto tiempo negados.

_Merlín ¿qué había hecho?_

_¿Por qué se sentía tan... vacío?_

_¿No debería de estar celebrando de lo patéticamente débil que Potter había sido al tan solo terminar quitándose la vida porque escuchó aquella tan esclarecedora conversación con su antiguo amante?_

_¿No debería incluso haber ya soltado aquel cuerpo frío que le estaba helando la sangre y correr a poner en orden todo ahora que estaba completamente libre de amenazas? _

_La carta_ -pensó sintiendo su corazón congelarse. Si era de miedo o de propia ansiedad no quería averiguarlo.

No quería pensar más. No por ahora.

Como si estuviera en una especie de letargo o incluso en piloto automático, él se separó finalmente de aquel cuerpo que parecía solo dormir pacíficamente sin ninguna ya evidencia en su rostro de malestar o dolor. Sin darse cuenta siquiera notó que él ya había limpiado la sangre que anteriormente había escurrido por entre esos carnosos y rosados labios y ahora la belleza simple de Potter... no, Harry, era tal e incluso más maravillosa que siempre.

Él obvió su propia desnudez y solo colocó aquel hermoso y frágil cuerpo sobre el colchón, cubriéndolo con una inusitada suavidad con la sábana que, tan solo unos cuantos minutos antes, ellos habían pateado al final de la cama entre los enredos de su pasión.

Las sábanas de seda negra brillaban intermitentemente al son de las llamas de la chimenea.

_Que... apropiado_ -pensó distraídamente.

Un lecho oscuro.

Un lecho de muerte.

Él no era capaz de comprender porqué de pronto sentía esas irrefenables ganas de gritar.

¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Era... _dolor_? ¿Angustia? ¿Ira?

No sabía. No sabía si _quería_ saberlo.

Se apartó de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus prendas previamente abandonadas, tensando todos sus músculos al recordar con cada una el momento exacto en el que cayeron.

Vestido pero sin su habitual pulcritud él salió de sus aposentos en la única dirección que sentía como un imán.

Jamás notó algunas de las caras asombradas de mortífagos ante su apariencia actual cuando él los cruzó camino a su destino.

_**Destino**_.

_¿Era esta otra broma preformulada? _

No tenía ningún sentido para él.

Finalmente llegó ante aquellas enormes y hornamentosamente labradas puertas oscuras... él obvió como si nada cuando percibió que su mano tembló un poco antes de que él finalmente se decidiera a abrirlas para encontrar lo que fuera que Po... Harry, le hubiera dejado.

**.**•*****•**.**

Enfermo**.**

Así se sentía.

Completa y totalmente enfermo. Una sensación ajena y sumamente extraña en él.

Delante de él yacía ahora aquel pergamino de aspecto tan falsamente inocente pero que ciertamente escondía e él un poder que desde hacía mucho pensaba que él manejaba a la perfección absoluta e inquebrantable y que, lamentablemente, ahora notaba que sin que lo notara, alguien más había aprendido de él... alguien que, curiosamente... y quizás trágicamente, le había incluso superado.

**_El poder de las palabras._**

El sabor amargo, cruel y condenatorio de las, aparentemente, inofensivas e inocentes palabras. Pero que en realidad no lo eran. Porque, así como éstas mostraban su verdad e inocencia , así también eran malditamente crueles y despiadadas... para él... porque, algo que nunca había sentido mucho y que además había sido claramente en contadas raras ocasiones, lo embargaba cada vez que cada una de ellas se infiltraba a través de sus ojos hasta el mismo centro de su cerebro.

Irreflexivamente él sabía que tenía que salir de allí y poner sus planes en marcha.

Sabía que debía avisar a sus fieles seguidores y comenzar a festejar su más reciente triunfo.

... Pero también sabía que él no podía hacerlo. No en aquellos momentos al menos.

Como en medio de un trance él abandonó su lugar frente a la chimenea donde había leído aquella fría condena suya y se dirigió hacia el lecho donde aun se hallaba aquel con el que había estado conviviendo por los últimos dos años y medio. En los que casi todo fue una mentira.

No podía recordar cuándo es que había dejado de serlo la verdad.

Y de pronto su mundo era demasiado oscuro... incluso para él, porque ¿qué sentido tenía ahora levantarse y hacer todo lo que debía hacer cuando sabía que ya no habría enormes y brillantes faros verdes esperándolo con deseo entre sus sábanas o acompañándolo con un extraño cariño mientras cenaban?

_Enfermo..._

_Oscuro..._

**.**•*****•**.**

"_**A mi amado amante:**_

_Realmente no sé porque he sucumbido a escribirte estas letras cuando en el fondo sé que nada de lo que aquí ponga te importará en verdad pero, aú así, aún con ese pleno y doloroso conocimiento no puedo evitarlo. Y lo siento por eso. Me hallo ahora en el dilema de que no puedo solo resignarme a irme así sin más y, sin decirte por una vez, por una última vez todo lo que he llegado a sentir por ti. No sé si tendré la fuerza para decirlo en voz alta, espero que sí._

_No puedo recordar un momento exacto del cómo, cuándo o porqué; solo recuerdo que un día como cualquier otro, luego de tantas de nuestras conversaciones privadas y tan secretas simplemente noté que mis sentimientos eran los más inesperados que podría a llegar a tener nunca por ti. Y fue devastador. No los quería... y sin embargo no podía negarlos. Negarte._

_Me enamoré de ti. De mi asesino. De mi enemigo. De quien más odiaba._

_Y me encontré tan atrapado en ti que no tuve las fuerzas ni la convicción suficiente como para dejar de hacerlo ¿Cómo podría cuándo tú tan hábilmente creaste esta burbuja de perfecta, completa y hasta casi irracional vida de ensueño para mí? Una vida que he llevado y amado desde el momento en el que le di la espalda a todos aquellos que una vez quise más que a nada y a aquellos ideales y creencias que seguía en completa fe por ti. Y sin embargo no te culpo. No, no lo hago ¿extraño no? Pero puedo ser lo suficientemente maduro para darme cuenta de que no fue culpa tuya sino mía. Fueron MIS decisiones .. y no me arrepiento de ellas. A pesar de todo no lo hago._

_Pero esa hermosa y frágil burbuja finalmente ha explotado hoy cuando llegué a sorprenderte con una tontería de las mías y fui yo el sorprendido al verte con 'él. Con tu verdadero amante. _

_Vi lo suficiente y escuché mucho más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Así que puedo decir a sin penas que lo sé todo. El placer de tu rostro no mentía, de eso estoy seguro. El cuidado que tomabas de él ¿fuiste realmente alguna vez así conmigo? No importa, ya no podré saberlo. Y de todas formas fui feliz con lo que me diste aunque fuera una más de tus mentiras. _

_Te vi esforzándote por satisfacerlo hasta dejarlo tan incoherente como imagino suelo quedar yo por ti. Lamento que con el fin de obtener tus metas hayas tenido que someterte por tanto tiempo a tocar el cuerpo de alguien como yo. Se que no soy nada comparado con él... y duele, no puedo negar eso tampoco._

_Y ¿sabes? así y todo encuentro que mi amor por ti no ha variado en nada. Aún te amo tanto que duele. Me arruinaste para cualquier esperanza futura con tu gran mentira maestra donde creí tener todo lo que una vez soñé... y por eso decidí por ti._

_No estoy seguro del motivo por el cual no me mataste en la primer oportunidad ¿Fui un trofeo? ¿Una distracción? ¿Un juguete con el cual experimentar tus placeres más oscuros? ¿aquellos que no usarías con él? _

_Creo que me he desviado del tema por el cual te escribía, lo siento._

_Por increíble que parezca, eres todo o que tengo y todo lo que he amado, por lo cual te adjunto todo lo que me queda porque ya te he dado todo lo que soy. Te di mi sangre, mi mente, __mi cuerpo y luego te entregue mi alma junto a mi corazón No tengo más para dar que lo poco que me fue dejado y que, sinceramente espero te ayude a conseguir aquello por lo cual has luchado y sacrificado tanto... y que, si lo consigues, seas FELIZ._

_Desde sea que ya esté, una vez más te doy todo mi amor,  
Te amo...  
**Harry'**_

_***.*.***_

_**'A quien corresponda:**_

**_Por la presente dejo constancia de que yo, Harry James Potter-Black-Griffindor, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y por libre elección, dejo todo lo que poseo tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico al señor Tom Marvolo Riddle también conocido como Lord Voldemort. Decisión que fue tomada por elección propia y sin ningún tipo de coacción. Decisión que deseo sea inalterable e inapelable._**

_**Así lo deseo y así se cumpla.**_

_**Atte Harry Jame Potter-Black-Griffindor**_

_**Heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Potter  
**__**Heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black**_  
_**Heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Griffindor**_  


_****__***.*.***_

Todo el pergamino estaba impregnado en magia. La firma mágica puesta con el sello de cada casa y escrita su firma con su propia sangre.

Él había usado una de esas infames plumas de sangre a pesar...

Era un testamento en toda regla...

Él...

Él había... ganado... Había... vencido ¿no?

Entonces... ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan... vacío? ¿Por qué tenía tanto frío?

No entendía.

_¿Por qué no lograba entender?_

_¿Qué era todo este... malestar, que estaba creciendo dentro de él hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir enfermo y, solo... mal?_

_**.**•*****•**.**_

El mundo mágico indefectiblemente cambió.

Muchos cambios fueron a largo plazo para mejor, aunque a muchos les costara lo indecible aceptarlo. Muchos cambios fueron a mano de hierro.

Para ninguno se aceptaba ningún tipo de réplica.

El tiempo pasó y el mundo siguió su curso.

Pero para alguien el mundo y el tiempo se había detenido cuando la ultima parte de su alma murió junto con unas hermosas y otrora brillantes gemas de verdes esmeraldas.

Para alguien la razón se fue desprendiendo poco a poco de su ser hasta el punto que ya eran muy pocos los momentos en el que hacía gala de su antes celebrada lucidez.

Para alguien era mucho mejor perderse en esa hermosa irrealidad que enfrentar aquello que tan ciegamente había conseguido...

**.**•*****•**.**

Fue un día como cualquier otro.

Fue en medio de un atardecer que marcaba el final indiscutible de la luz y el comienzo de la oscuridad.

Una epifanía.

Un recuerdo lejano. Uno de esos que tanto atesoraba...

_—Es hermoso ¿no lo crees? —comentó el joven moreno ignorando completamente las palabras anteriores y mirando fija e intensamente hacia el cambiante horizonte._

_—¿Qué es hermoso?_

_—El final. Mira como las sombras de la noche comienzan a engullirlo todo con su oscuridad. Y, mira ahora como la luz lucha por iluminar con sus últimos destellos aunque el proceso natural ya sabe que perderá porque es, simplemente, lo que ha de venir. Es hermoso. Fascinante. Una lucha infinita y repetitiva. Día tras día y noche tras noche —enunció él con una voz solemne._

___—_Harry... —susurró en voz baja y algo ronca.

... Y como si de la respuesta a una silenciosa plegaria se tratara, él pudo ver como una esbelta y joven figura se materializaba allá a lo lejos por delante de donde él estaba. Una figura inconfundible para él.

Una figura que se hallaba tranquila y esperando... Al otro lado del lago...

Aquel lago que se encontraba en ese emblemático lugar sagrado en el que alguna vez fue ingenuamente feliz, aunque fuera brevemente. El lugar en donde se hallaba aquella urna de oro y cristal que él mismo había erigido en lo más profundo del bosque cuando aún su mente era suya propia.

_Hogwarts_.

Su desesperación lo cegó.

Ni siquiera notó cuando finalmente sus túnicas se empaparon de agua al caminar sin pensar ni detenerse directo hacia delante. Ni siquiera cuando éstas se hicieron demasiado pesadas como para luchar contra ellas.

Aunque realmente no quería hacerlo.

Él solo quería llegar a él. A quien una vez...

La figura tendió su mano y el hombre que aún luchaba contra sus propias túnicas por acercarse un poco más pudo haber jurado que, incluso a la distancia, pudo distinguir el contorno de una sonrisa.

Más cerca.

Un poco más.

_'Al fin has llegado amor'_

_'¿Harry?'_

_'Sí. Te ha tomado mucho tiempo.'_

_'Eres tú ¿En verdad eres tú?'_

La visión del joven se nubló mientras sentía que sus pulmones luchaban contra algo desconocido. Quiso gritar, pero de pronto su boca solo aumentaba el dolor dentro de él.

_'No luches T... amor...'_

'Tom._ Por favor dime Tom... He extrañado mucho mi nombre saliendo de tus labios...'_

El joven sonrió y su presencia era casi etérea.

'_Vamos. Ya es hora.'_

_'¿A dónde?'_

_'¿Importa?'_

_El hombre se le quedó mirando un momento. No sabía porque se sentía inseguro al respecto._

_'No tienes porqué temer Tom. Alguien dijo alguna vez que esta era solo una aventura más.'_

_'Pero...'_

El joven tendió entonces su aún pequeña y delicada mano hacia él y el efecto era como el de una llama hacia una polilla. Quemaba, pero era inevitable ir hacia ella. Era la muerte. Su perdición.

_'Vamos...'_

_'Vamos_.'

**.**•*****•**.**

El mundo jamás supo lo que ocurrió un día con aquel otrora temido lord.

Jamás nadie supo qué había ocurrido con aquel atrio que se había erigido para el antiguo salvador en los confines del bosque prohibido y que de pronto se hallaba vacío.

Y mientras que el mundo no sabía... ellos caminaban mirándose, perdidos completamente el uno en el otro.

Porque quizás, solo quizás, aquello que no pudieron tener en vida tal vez pudieran tenerlo en la muerte.

Después de todo...

_**'... La muerte es solo la próxima aventura...'**_

_**.**_

_******.**•*****•**.**_

_**.○• FIN •○.**_

_******.**_

* * *

Mmmm... bueno... es retorcido, triste, trágico casi depresivo creo... y un montón de cosas más. Aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

La idea del final no estuvo hasta que la escribí y ciertamente el fic se negaba a terminar de otra manera... lo cual en verdad me sacó un poco de quicio porque quería terminarlo mucho antes =/

**Como sea... Espero les haya gustado y, bueno, que comenten a ver que les pareció ;P**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
